The Science Fair
by Serpro15
Summary: While at the Science Fair Adam's life is changed dramatically.


This is a totally made up story and has no reference whatsoever to the show. I just want to get this idea out of my head.

The Science Fair

At Charles Darwin Middleschool.

"But Jake I don't want to check out the other exhibits. I just know something bad will happen!" This came from twelve year old Adam Lyon, who was being dragged through the science fair by his 'friend' Jake Spidermonkey.

"Adam you worry too much. I mean just check this one out." Adam grabbed his mouth to withhold barfing as the exhibit was on the dung beetle with a live dung beetle rolling dung.

"Jake seriously. I'm not an animal. I do not like the things animals do...well maybe a few. But that's beside the point!" Suddenly Jake's eyes opened wide and he grabbed Adam dragging him along as he ran towards Phineas Porpoise's exhibit. It was, as usual, something hi-tech and something no animal should have been able to build. Let alone a porpoise inside a moving water environment. Jake just ooed and ahhed along with everyone else at the 'shinyness' of it. Adam sighed and actually read the card.

"The Anamorpho-o-matic. Wow Phineas you really outdid yourself this time. This machine is amazing...but the card here doesn't say what it does." The porpoise beamed with pride and snobbily talked back to Adam.

"Why thank you evolved-ape but if you had half the brain your species is supposed to have the very name should tell you what it does. However if you'd like a demonstration I'd be happy to show you." Adam didn't like the sound of this but the other students upon hearing this had broke out of their trance and began rooting him and pushed him onto the desired spot. Phineas grinned wickedly and placed a robotic hand from his mechanical habitat on a button that encased Adam in a glass tube.

"Phineas let me out!"

As Adam in vain banged on the glass Phineas turned around.

"My fellow peers I have developed the device that will solve the problem of all our animal needs."

"Oohh! Oohh! Will it make instant bug surprise?" Jake asked and the others licked their chops at that idea. Phineas's eyes narrowed.

"No Jake! This machine will transform any human into the animal they most represent." Adam screamed inside the tube. "And with this technology we will turn on the human race and extinguish it forever. Then we the animals will have control of the planet and we won't have to spend the rest of our lives in zoos!" Phineas chuckled like a mad scientist.

"Uh...you lost me after "This machine will" dude." Phineas squealed angrily inside his machine.

"Then I will demonstrate!" He slams his robotic hand on another button and the machine starts up. A blast of light struck Adam turning his body into a black silhouette that grew a tail, new ears on the top of his head, a mane, and paws. When Phineas was done he switched off the machine and opened the tube. Everyone gasped as Adam Lyon walked out of the smoke coughing up a storm. Adam was now a twelve year old lion with a tail, mane, paws and everything. Luckily his clothes were still on.

"What's everyone staring at?" Suddenly everyone screamed and ran for their lives except for Jake.

"Ummm Adam you look fine and all but whatever you do get to a mirror very quickly." Adam ran to the nearest boy's bathroom and suddenly everyone heard a scream of gastronomical proportions. Adam came flying out of the bathroom headed straight for Phineas.

"Phineas what have you done to me?! Change me back right now!" Phineas however was laughing like a maniac.

"You are the first of a new species Adam Lion. You should be grateful to me for improving you."

"Improving me! Improving me!" Adam roared in anger. "Change me back NOW!" All the ruckus had attracted the principle. Poncherello W. Pixiefrog.

"Mr. Lion what is the...holy bucket of flies!" The tiny frog had seen the new lion and stopped mid sentence. "Mr. Lion? Is that you?"

"Yes Principle Pixiefrog meet the new and improved Adam Lion. All thanks to me and my invention the Anamorph-o-matic!"

"Mr. Porpoise, although I admit it's a wonderful piece of work what were you thinking? Do you realize how Mr. Lion's parents will respond to their son being turned into an animal? We're talking sued city! Lawyers will be everywhere and the school will be closed! You must return Adam to his original state immediately!" Phineas gulps at hearing that.

"I'm afraid I can't Principle Pixiefrog. My machine only turns humans into animals not the other way around. But don't worry with a few tweaks here I'm sure I can fix this problem."

"Well you better Mr. Porpoise or I'll have no choice but to expel you from Charles Darwin Middle School." Phineas panic's hearing that and quickly starts to work on it. After about an hour Phineas finally finished.

"Are you done Mr. Poroise?"

"Yes Principle. Now all Adam has to do is go back in the chamber." Phineas waits for Adam to jump for joy. The two finally turn around to see Adam curled up and asleep purring softly.

"Aw. Isn't that sweet." The Principle said. He grabbed a megaphone. "MR. LION WAKE UP!" Adam flew to the sealing sticking to it in sheer fright.

"COWABUNGA!" Pixiefrog and Phineas looked to see Jake cannon balling towards them.

"Hit the deck!" Jake went sailing over their heads to collide into the machine smashing it into a million pieces.

"My machine!"

"The schools future!"

"My life!"

Jake stumbles out of the machinery.

"Who boy! That was fun. Henry's science project is the coolest!" He suddenly sees the angry expression on everyone's face. "What?"


End file.
